conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Parliament of Nalatia
The 'Parliament of Nalatia '''is the legislative branch of government in Nalatia. The Constitution of Nalatia outlines how the Parliament can pass laws. It consists of the Monarch, the High House, and the Low House. The Parliament of Nalatia is consisted of 250 members (excluding the Monarch and the Speakers), elected by the people of the 25 provinces of Nalatia every five years on the second Monday in December. Members meet once a week in the months of January, April, May, June, October and December. Composition Parliament is composed of 250 parliamentary representatives. They are split into the Low House and the High House. Both houses have 125 parlamentary representatives. The High House is made of the parliamentary representatives elected by the provinces with more residents, and the Low House is made of the parliamentary representatives elected by the provinces with less residents. Prime Minister ''Main article: Prime Minister of Nalatia In December 2011, a Prime Minister will be chosen by the Monarch. It "should be", according to the constitution, the leader of the majority party (currently the Margan Party, but seats may be voted in or out in each party in the 2011 election). The new Prime Minister will be sworn in January 3, 2012. The Prime Minister shall hold authority over the Parliament, and will be able to veto any law that has not passed 4/5 of the Parliament. He or she can introduce a law into the High House without it first being passed by the Low House. The Prime Minister can also speak in favor or against any law to either house for as long as he wishes. Procedure In order for a law to be passed by the Parliament, the Speaker of the Low House must present the law in a completely unbiased way. They then must choose any amount of representatives to speak in favor or against the bill, as long as there is an equal amount of people speaking on each side. The Low House then takes a vote, and if it passes, it will go to the High House. The same procedure goes for the High House. If the High House passes it, the Monarch can then pass or veto it. However, public outcry has occured several times during Queen Marga's reign when she vetoed conservative laws and policies. Commentators called the Parliament "useless" if the Monarch could simply veto it. Since the controversies, a monarch has not since vetoed a law passed by Parliament. Elections Elections are held every 5 years on the second Monday in December. Any legal resident over or of the age of 18 may vote for 10 people to represent their district. There are three main parties (sometimes considered only two): the Traditional Party, the Center Party and the Margan Party. Voters can select any combination of the three. Parties As stated above, the major parties are the Traditional Party, the Center Party, and the Margan Party. The Traditional Party is the right-wing party, the Center Party is considered center of the spectrum with slight conservative tendencies, and the Margan Party is the liberal party. The Margan Party is named after Queen Marga, and she is revered within the Party as an influential politician. Category:Nalatia Category:Nearly Real World